


Cooldown Overload

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Requests [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sparring, Sparring into sex, Workout sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: It normal to get worked up in a workout. In Smokescreen's case, Bumblebee was the perfect partner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Autobot-Sonic on tumblr : autobot-sonic.tumblr.com
> 
> There will be more to come if you wish to make your own request!  
> And Autobot-sonic, I am so sorry this fic took me so long to write. Demands of life, work and the fact I can't write arguing into sex to save my life (Especially with Ultra Magnus since I can't see him loosing his temper that easily - again my bad), this was the outcome. Hope you like it!

**Cooldown Overload**

**BumblebeexSmokescreen**

* * *

 

Louds clangs and ringing steel echoed from the lower levels of the Autobot base. Having discovered these lower levels, the Autobots had decided to move more of the relics and other classified technologies. However, there seemed to be more rooms in the lower levels than they knew what to do with. The younger members of the team, however, claimed one such large rooms for their own devices.

Bumblebee and Smokescreen had claim of the room currently, agreeing to a few matches during their strange moment of calm. The Decepticons had been quiet as of late and the Autobots were running out of activities to quell the boredom. The kids were at school so there was no gaming marathons; Arcee was out driving, Bulkhead was helping Ratchet while Optimus was out meeting the human generals. Leaving the two youngest scouts to find distractions.

After hours of sparing, tying multiple rounds, both bots dripped condensation. Steam licked from their frames, hanging heavy in the sealed room. Taking one of the smaller Energon cubes they packed in to recoup, Smokescreen found himself staring at Bumblebee again.

Throughout their little training sessions, Bumblebee had shown his strength and talent to the new recruit, Smokescreen couldn’t help but stare at the curve of Bumblebee’s back, the strength of his kicks and punches. His curved waist, his round thigh plating, his bright optics, his cute aft and…

Smokescreen’s face erupted in red, showing his overheating mind. He shouldn’t be thinking like that. Was it just the heat of the moment? From the hours on sparring the pair had subjected themselves too? Or was he just coming to terms with his feelings? Sure, Smokescreen had an admiration for the scout. He was handpicked by Optimus to be a part of his team. But right now, with the way the condensation caused Bumblebee’s frame to glisten, he had to swallow the lump in his cabling.

Beeping and chirring, Bumblebee called Smokescreen back over.

“A-Actually Bee, I might call it quits now,” Smokescreen smiled, rubbing the back of his helm. “This was a real intense work out so I might crash and take a small recharge.” What surprised him, Bumblebee chirped and beeped in disagreement, pointing at Smokescreen before flapping his servo. “What?! No! I’m not giving up! Besides, I won nine rounds over you!” Bumblebee chirped and bleeped again, pointing his finger and placed fists on his hips. “Phff, as if! I can still take you!” Smirking, Bumblebee charged his new teammate with a slew of punches and kicks. Flipping and dodging, Smokescreen tried to return his own strikes only to miss Bumblebee’s feint.

Smokescreen tried to dodge, only just passing the punch but he tripped. Grabbing ahold of Bumblebee, both fell back onto the mats. Smokescreen cringed, willing away the number of alerts flashing across his optics. However, a small whirr caused Smokescreen froze, looking down to see Bumblebee getting his bearings. He was so close, practically wrapping him in a blanket of warmth. His spark pulsed, the warmth fed the flame growing in his tanks.

Bumblebee peeped an apology, looking down on Smokescreen. He was concerned by the flushing across his heated faceplates, moving closer to see if he was okay but froze stiff as Smokescreen moved.

He felt his mouth guard shift, Smokescreen leaned up and sealed his lips over Bumblebee’s now exposed mouth. Surprised, Bumblebee sits up and unintentionally ground down on Smokescreen’s heated plating.

“Oh I-I I’m sorry!” Smokescreen gasps, gritting his teeth against the amazing feeling of Bee’s modesty plating grinding on his own. Bumblebee touched his lips, still feeling the way Smokescreen’s mouth had molded to his. The warm and tang of Energon left behind caused a slight shiver. “I’m so sorry Bee, I-I didn’t mean to…” Smokescreen managed to sit up only for Bee to move forward. Servos grasp his helm; warmth claims his lips. Bumblebee…was kissing him.

Bumblebee didn’t pull back until he heard fans kick in, panting a moment before peeping his explanation. Both of them were so charged, so heated, Bumblebee now realized that Smokescreen was just as charged as he was. He thought he needed to fight off the frustration and the charge he was building, but Smokescreen was the reason the charge was building as much as Bee was charging Smokescreen.

“So what now?” Smokescreen asked, “Do…do we stop? Or do…do you want…” Smokescreen gasped, feeling Bumblebee ground down. It was clear now what they wanted to do. There would be no more questions, no more waiting.

* * *

“Gah! Bee~” Smokescreen gasped, arching his back. Bumblebee purred, whining as he shook his hips. His sudden deep throat pulled Smokescreen away from his own spike. Called back, Smokescreen opens his mouth, taking in Bumblebee’s spike again. Whining louder, Bumblebee distracted himself by working on Smokescreen’s spike again.

The strange position was new to the pair; Bumblebee on all fours over Smokescreen who was on his back, but it was giving them both something to do as well as feel amazing.

“B-Bee~ I’m close…” uttering those words pulled Bumblebee away again, moving up and away from Smokescreen. Slightly confused, Smokescreen watched Bumblebee move away but turned. Plating shifted, exposing his valve. “Bee wait! You haven’t _gah~!_ ” Smokescreen jerked, Bumblebee took his spike and eased him in slow. Neither of them had touched their valves, Smokescreen didn’t want to hurt Bumblebee but, to his surprise, Bumblebee’s valve, spread by his spike head, was drenched in fluid. He hadn’t realized how drenched Bumblebee was.

His loud screech pulled him back; a look of pure euphoria crossed his face. Twitching his hips, Bumblebee pushed down slow, keening and squeaking the more Smokescreen filled him. Puffs of steam blew out of his mouth, faceplates covered in a deep blush as he stared at Smokescreen, watching his own faceplates twist in ecstasy. Both of them had to stop, both had to catch their breath and calm their raging systems for fear of them shutting down.

“Y…you okay?” Smokescreen asked, watching Bumblebee twitch and moan. Chirping a ‘yes’, Bumblebee shifted his hips, causing Smokescreen to gasp as he slowly moved his hips. Rather than up and down, Bumblebee twisted his hip as he moved, drawing more and more moans from his partner.

“B-bee…s-so…so good~ Ah!” Smokescreen grabbed Bumblebee’s hips, guiding his speed.

Bumblebee cursed he couldn’t make proper sounds. He wanted to moan, to scream, but with his busted vocalizer prevented him from making such sounds. Just as he thought coolant was about to leak from his optics, a hand took his cheek. Smokescreen smiled, wiping the stray tear away, he shifted back against the wall, making Bumblebee kneel and moved a servo to his aft. Bumblebee squeaked, feeling Smokescreen squeeze. Shooting an indignant huff, it was quashed by Smokescreen moving forward. Keening, Bumblebee grabbed Smokescreen’s shoulder plating, using his legs to match Smokescreen’s hip pace.

He whined and purred, resting his helm on the Elite guard’s shoulder, moving a little faster.

“Bumble…Bumblebee…” Smokescreen gasped, moving to match Bumblebee, panting and huffing. He gasped as their chest plates ground together, scratching and exchanging paint. The added sensitivity drove the pair made.

“Bee…I-I’m…I’m close,” Smokescreen hissed, moving his hips faster. He felt Bumblebee nod against his shoulder, grinding down as they met thrusts.

“Bee…B-bee…!” Smokescreen choked, both hand grabbing his hips and pounding hard into Bumblebee.

“Szzz-oooo…k-k-k….zzzz….eeeee!!!!” Bumblebee’s vocalizer cracked and broke under effort, holding onto Smokescreen tighter, using his leg struts to try and move harder, grinding harder in order to angle Smokescreen just right. Instead, seeing how desperate he was becoming, Smokescreen released one hip and grazed over Bumblebee’s cable. Another shrieked erupted from Bee, holding on tighter as his grip tightened. Soft whines hiccupped between his moans, grinding back onto Smokescreen’s spike while grinding back into his servo.

What felt like hours of desperate movement and moaning, Smokescreen angled a thrust just right, striking Bumblebee’s inner node. A shrill shriek, threatening to short out his already broken vocalizer, roared from Bumblebee followed by Smokescreen. The simultaneous overload looped and played off the pair, jerking and shorting from the built up charge. Smokescreen had intended to pull out before the end but the jolting explosion through his systems left his mind distracted.

Bumblebee gasped, feeling the transfluid filling and leaking from his engorged valve, held in place by Smokescreen. Looking down, his own transfluid dripped from both of them, caking Smokescreen’s servo and their frames.

“Bee?...Are…you okay?” Smokescreen asked, looking him over. Looking down, he realized he overloaded within the scout. In a panic, Smokescreen eased the drained mech from him, running over to one of the few towels large enough for them to use and came back to clean Bumblebee.

Bumblebee watched. Smokescreen moved the towel gently, cleaning off their shared fluid and tried to clean his dirtied valve. Bumblebee whined, causing Smokescreen to freeze. Had he hurt Bee? Did he do something wrong? Instead, Bumblebee smiled; closing his valve, much to Smokescreen’s surprise, before pulling him into another intense kiss.

‘ _Thanks Smokescreen. I needed that_.’


End file.
